A Second Chance
by lil-missa
Summary: In modern times a revolution had taken place where a young samurai had taken up arms to fight for those too week to do so. By time the boy turns eighteen the revolution is over and as a last request from his superior officer and fellow men he is to attend
1. Chapter 1

It was his senior year of high school. Technically he had already graduated, but Katsura thought it best to have at least one year of socialization.

Taking the last turn towards the building he stopped to take it in. It wasn't one building like he had thought it was. He'd traveled all over the country and every time he happened to see a school it was a large several story building lined with windows, with a large field out back. This one was made of up several buildings. Eight to be exact; just how big was this school?

Taking a look at his watched he was pleased to note he was an hour early. Just enough time to survey the grounds and get to the principles office before school started.

One must always know all the escapes and any places enemies could hide.

Walking behind the large building in the front he was able to see the other seven easily. All eight buildings created a large circle that seemed surrounded a giant track field/ soccer/ football field. Glancing from building to building he notices large plaques on the walls next toward the doors with a list of different subjects that were taught there. The first building, the largest and at the front near the gate, taught different kinds of sciences, math's, computer programs, and held the offices. Walking to the next building, in a clockwise fashion, he scanned the plaque; history, writing, foreign courses. Building three made him stop in his tracks. It was a dorm. A woman's dorm. Walking faster he read the plaques on buildings four, five, and six. Another woman's dorm and two men.

Kenshin clenched him hands. Katsura purposely didn't tell him he had to live on campus. He thought he could just go to school and run back to whatever apartment he had gotten for him. To hide in the shadows like he always did. He literally made it to where that was now impossible.

Kenshin flirted with the idea of just walking away back into the shadows and refusing to go, but he had made a promise…not only to katsura but also to his men. He promised his fellow fighters he would take a year of high school and learn to be a kid. It was the one thing the 'men', not officials asked of him, and they did it because it was best for him. How could he go back on his promise after that?

Turning to check the last two buildings he stopped when he saw something behind the fifth and six building. Off in the distance a little ways was the largest building, the ninth building and in giants blue letters it said 'Gym'.

Reading the plaques on building seven he smiled; performance art/art/martial arts. He had never tried the first two, but that last one seemed promising, although he wasn't use to wooden swords. He may have to actually use the reverse bladed one his long time friend, Akira, had given him for a parting gift.

He had enough looking around. Glancing at the last building on the way to the main. Shaking his head he knew he never wanted to enter that building; government, economics, and business. He had dealt with all of those enough for the last eight-years. He didn't want to do it again.

Walking around to the front of the first building he stood there, looking back over his predicament. Could he really do this? The legendary Bottosai doing homework, wearing little gym shorts, and performing presentations in front of a class. He barely ever talked with the rest of the men he fought beside, how was he supposed to sit in a class all day? Ok, so he had never been in a real school before so he didn't know what would happen, but he always thought it was like the privet tutors he had, but with more students.

The large wooden double doors seemed to stare back at him, challenging to him to enter. It seemed that the spirit of the building didn't think he could do it either. Walking up the six steps he grabbed one of the large door hands and pulled the door open. It was surprisingly light, causing the door to fling open and hit the outside wall with a loud bang noise that seemed to eco throughout the building halls.

Frowning he stepped inside, the door closing behind him. That was not a good start. Maybe he should turn around and run for it.

"Kenshin Himura." A voice sounded to the right of him.

Kenshin went to reach for his sword, only to find it not there. Right, you weren't supposed to wear swords in school. Katsura made him leave it with him. Turning toward the man who called him he bowed respectfully. Straightening up his mouth fell open at that man that stood there. His heart stopped, and ached in protest. "M-master?"

Hiko Sejirou the Thirteenth. The man who loved his solitude, was standing in his hakama's in the middle of a school building. His arms were crossed and he looked quite proud of himself standing there, starring down his apprentice. "Well, look who finally graced us with his presence."

Kenshin's head bowed ashamed.

"Well, my stupid apprentice, I don't know how they managed to talk to into coming here but lets get you set up. There was only room for one more student here, and that spot was saved for this occasion." He turned and walked away.

After hesitating for a moment, Kenshin followed. Reaching a large wooden door Hiko opened it and walked inside like he owned the place, leaving Kenshin to follow. He followed his master threw what looked like a waiting room with a receptionist desk, past a door that read 'Nurses Office', which looked like a rather large room, and into a large office in the back. His master sat down on the large chair behind the desk, leaving Kenshin to stand in front of it, waiting to be noticed again.

"Sit"

Kenshin did so. The chair was soft and bouncy. If Kenshin had less restraint he would have bounced in his seat just to test the buoyancy of it.

"Hey, stupid apprentice." Hiko called for him.

Kenshin undivided attention was on him now. You could tell that he had spent many years under the command of somebody important.

Hiko on the other hand wanted to belt the stupid kid. What had those bastard government officials done to his apprentice? He wasn't acting defiant like he use to and his eyes. They weren't the soft lavender they use to be, but hard and blue.

"Lets get one thing straight idiot apprentice. I will not accept Battosai into this school. He is not welcome here, Kenshin Himura, on the other hand sounds promising, but if you have nothing but air on top of those shoulders of your, at least it will be a hell of amusing year."

Kenshin glared for a second with lavender eyes before reverting back to his hard blue ones. "Yes Master"

Hiko noticed this before smiling. They hadn't completely destroyed his adopted son completely. Taking a folder from his desk drawer. Kenshin looked up to look at his Master when he noticed a shinny copper looking nameplate. Kenshin didn't think he was prepared for the words. He read the words out loud before he knew it.

"Sejirou Hiko the Fourteenth, Principle"

"Got a problem with that?"

Kenshin looked up into the man eyes. "I just never thought-"

"That's right, you never think. That's what got you in this problem to begin with isn't it?"

Kenshin bent his head down in shame once again; his bangs covering his eyes.

"If you're done hollowing in self pitting now, lets get this over with. I am a very busy man you know."

"Yes master"

Opening the folder he handed Kenshin a piece of paper. "This is your class schedule. Katsura made if for you. It has you're dorm number a locker number for in the gym. School hasn't started yet, so today is the first day. Don't be late. You will notice that every student here is in their own way special"

"Special?" Kenshin asked, is that why he was sent here, because he was special.

"That's right special. If you are going to constantly make me repeat myself then this will take all day."

"Sorry master"

"I was told you were coming in enough time to fix you up with the right room mate. His name is Sanosuke Sagara. I thought him the best match for you"

"Thank you master"

"Now get out of here. I have things to do."

Standing Kenshin bowed before walking toward the door.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" He said as if Kenshin knew what he was talking about.

Kenshin turned just in time to see a backpack flying at his head. He caught it with ease. Testing its weight it was surprisingly heavy.

"All of your books for your classes, paper, pencils, and everything you need are in there. You're stuff was brought in yesterday to your dorm."

"Thank you master"

Hiko crossed his arms like he was irritated. "Just go, I have more important things to do that sit here and reminisce"

Smiling small he bowed his head once and walked out. Heading out side he made his way toward the back of the buildings looking for his dorm. He read the list in his head, memorizing it immediately. Boys building one, room 93. Walking around the track field he made his way toward the dorm. Looking at the door he glared. A five-digit code was required to get in. Looking back at his paper he read down a few lines until he reached it. Apparently every person had his or her own code. His just happened to be 95841.

Typing in the code he made his way into the building. Walking down the first hallway he wanted to laugh at a few posters that had been taped to some of the doors. The things teenagers' thought were funny.

At the other end of the hall was the elevator. Pressing the up button he waited until he heard the annoying ding noise before it opened. Stepping inside he looked over at the buttons. There were five stories and next to each number were the room numbers that were on them. Each floor had twenty leaving Kenshin on the top or fifth story.

Making his way out of the elevator he eyed the numbers beside each door. Walking down the hallway he saw it, number 93, the seventh on the left.

The door needed a key to get in but when he turned the knob it was unlocked. What kind of an idiot didn't lock the door while he slept?

Opening the door he wasn't able to open it very far, something was in the way. Pushing open the door with all of his might he gasped. The rays of sunshine that flowed threw the windows showed the lump sleeping on the bed and the hundreds of soda cans, food wrappers, clothes, and anything else you could imagine. The whole floor was dirty. Every surface was dirty, except for his bed. His bed was made and looked like it hadn't even been touched; not a wrinkle, except for the small indent from what looked like three keys on a key chain.

Tiptoeing to his bed be dropped his backpack in it. Turning toward the sleeping Sanosuke an evil glint flashed threw his eyes. He would teach him. Preparing himself, he leapt from the spot he was at onto Sanosuke's bed. He landed in just the right spot to give Sanosuke enough air while he flew off of the bed onto a pile of what looked like trash.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sano stood up ready for a fight, when he looked into hard blue eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

Leaping back into the spot he was in before he faced Sanosuke once again. "It seems, Mr. Sagara, that you have made a mess in our room. You will pick up all of the trash before school starts"

"Like hell I will" Sano cussed. Great he was stuck with a bastard. "Who the hell do you think you are coming in here…bossing…" Sano stopped. The boy's eyes turned gold. That wasn't normal, and defiantly not something you would want to mess with. Grabbing an empty box, from moving in there, he started to pick up all of the trash and threw it in. Every once in awhile he would wad up some wrappers or paper and jumped up as if he was trying to bake a basket.

Noticing that there was indeed carpet in the dorm room Kenshin was quitely please, except for that fact that now he had to try and make friends with somebody he manages to scare and piss off in less than two minutes, or his whole year was going to be less than manageable.

Looking around he took in the room. There were two twin beds that sat parallel to each other on the wall opposite the door. A decent sized window sat between the beds. On the left of Sanosuke's bed and the right of Kenshin's were closets. They were normal, nothing special. No walk in or anything. Across from both of the beds were their dressers with a TV and VCR/DVD player on each. Between each of the beds, under the window, were two mini fridges that sat side by side. Between both of the beds and their closets two identical desks sat with a cordless phone and what looked to be a pretty nice computer and printer set. The monitor was even a flat screen. The school must have been pretty well off to give every student their own personal computer, telephone line, tv, and dvd player.

Noticing that Sanosuke was done with the trash pick up he grabbed a pair of clothes from the pile on his desk, a towel, and walked out of the room in a huff.

Kenshin hung his head after the door slammed shut. This defiantly wasn't a good start.

Looking threw his dresser he noticed a new wardrobe he had never seen before, but it was all his size and colors he likes. Walking toward the closet he opened the doors. The first thing his eyes laid on was the reverse blade sword his friend gave him. Lifting it up he unsheathed it about a foot before sheathing it back up again. Closing his eyes he placed it back down in the corner of the closet. With any luck he won't ever have to use it, but just in case, he needed to know it was there.

Hung up in his closet were more peaces of clothing. Mostly thins like Kendo Uniforms, track uniforms, winder clothes, and formal wear. Down at the bottom of the closet were a few pairs of shoes. There were track shoes, grappling shoes, A pare of Van's, sandals, and slippers. Did he really need that many pairs of shoes?

Walking back into the room Sanosuke was drying it hair, making it stand up in some kind of gravity defying way. He must have some thin hair. Kenshin watched him walk around the room getting ready like he wasn't there. It would have bothered him if it weren't for the fact that Sanosuke's Qi wasn't angry, but it was laid back and normal.

It took Sanosuke a few moments to realize that Kenshin was standing there starring at him. "Hey, sorry about the mess in here. I was told I was getting a roommate but the way they made it sound it didn't seem like you were coming for some time." Sanosuke smiled.

Kenshin nodded, a little bit of a pleased look on his face. This guy bounced back easily.

Sano held out his hand "Names Sanosuke Sagara. You can call me Sano if you like. I don't like those stupid formalities. They make me angry, so unless you want a fist to the head, just call me Sano"

Kenshin couldn't help the small smile. "Himura. Kenshin Himura" He took the man's hand and shook it.

"Well Kenshin, do you mind me calling you that?"

Kenshin shook his head.

"That's a good thing, because I would have anyway. Now if this your first year here?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Wow, you must be really special then. People usually come here in their freshmen or sophomore year."

"Why is that" Kenshin sat down on his bed. What a shame that it was wasted on him. He hadn't slept in one since he was eight.

"You will see later, but the people in this school are, well, special" Sano scratched his head. "The people here have a special interest in fighting of some kind."

Kenshin eyed the boy. He wasn't a swordsman, and by his reaction to his earlier assault he wasn't into defense.

As if reading the redhead's mind Sano smiled. "In case you were wondering I don't practice swords or anything. I'm one of the two people in the world that knows the futai nokiwami."

"A fist attack designed to take away part of the resistance resulting in annihilation" Kenshin spoke as if it was common knowledge.

Sano's mouth dropped open. He thought not very many people knew about it. Then man must be something else.

Kenshin was looking threw his dresser drawers looking for something appropriate to wear. The clothes he wore had seen many battles and endless amounts of death. Not appropriate for high school.

"How did you know about that?" Sano followed Kenshin out the door.

Kenshin held a pair of khaki cargo's, boxers, socks, the vans, and a blue T-shirt. "Sano, if you could please show me to the showers I will tell you on the way there"

"Sure thing buddy. Follow me. The showers are on the last floor and the second floor." Walking down the hall from the elevator they entered a room that was nothing but showers, sinks, and toilets. The toilets had stalls, but the showers didn't.

"Thank you Sano, and regarding your earlier question, I fought Angi not six months ago."

"You did? Did you win? He's not dead is he?"

Kenshin placed his clothes on the counter and undressed. "No. He is not. He is currently in a prison paying for his crimes."

"Crimes?"

Kenshin made no move to answer. He just rinsed off with what appeared to be boiling water.

"Where did you get those?" Sano looked over his back, chest, arms, and legs. He had so many scars. There was no way that happened all at once.

"I do not wish to talk about it" Kenshin whispered. He turned off the shower and headed toward his new warm clothes.

"Here" Sano pulled out a towel from a cupboard under the sinks and handed it to Kenshin.

"Thank you" Kenshin dried off, dressing in his new clothes and putting his hair back in a high ponytail. In all honestly he felt strange in then. He wasn't use to wearing anything but his uniform. Now he was living in a dorm, wearing normal clothes, and talking to a guy his age.

"You know, if you don't want people to know about you or ask you better keep those scars hidden. I know the cross-shaped one will be hard to hide, but that doesn't matter. It's not as bad as the others.

Kenshin raised his hand and touched the scar. Painful memories flooding back.

"Hey man, don't space. We have fifteen minutes to get to class." Sano patted his back rather hard, knocking the air out of him.

Kenshin looked at the door Sano just walked out of. That man was unbelievably strong. Add that with Sano's Futai Nokiwami at it would be a deadly attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in his desk during his first class he glared at his schedule. He really didn't want to have to learn all of this stuff. He learned it already. If anything, he could teach the classes.

Block One;rm9Adv History of Fighting;Mr. Saito

Block Two;rm5Adv LiteratureMrs. Ukiyo

Block Three;rm22Adv ChemistryMr. Okina

Block four;rm14GIY ArtDr. Gensei

Block Five;Gym ClubMrs. Hitome

Block Six;GymP.E.Mr. Kuno

"Sit" the teacher spoke. Everybody looked at him before sitting down. The class held twenty or so students in it. All of the desks faced the front where the teacher's desk, a TV, and a dry erase board sat.

Sano sat next to Kenshin in the back of the class, all the way toward the right; next to the window. "Hey Kenshin" Sano smiled.

Kenshin nodded.

"Everybody ready?" Saito looked over the class, lingering on Kenshin for a moment longer before turning around and writing on the board. He wrote in giant letter the words RESPECT and HONOR. "This class is not an easy A. Here you will learn about War, tactics, the fights between two people, and much more." Turning toward the class he looked them over one more time, once again lingering on Kenshin for a moment longer. "The first lesson, one that you will have on every test, in one form or another, is the most important rule in all combat. When you fight against somebody it doesn't mean that you are right and he is wrong or the other way around. You both are fighting for what you believe in; therefore you must have respect for your enemies. They have the strength to fight for what they believe."

Kenshin smiled. He liked this teacher. That was indeed a good lesson to learn.

"Of course there is an exception to every rule. If the man is a rapist for example, and you are trying to protect somebody then there can be no respect. Take out a pen and some paper and right down what the first lesson means to you. If you need me to I will answer questions or repeat it."

Unzipping his backpack Kenshin glanced inside. There were three book, four notebooks, a calculator, and what looked like a planner. Unzipping the smaller pouch in the front he found a pen amongst all of the pen, pencils, eraser, markers, colored pencils, and scissors.

Somewhat curious he pulled out the planner. It was a small very think little book with a single button holding it together. Undoing the button he opened to book to be greeted with a number of things. There were places to write notes, keep phone numbers addresses, and two different kinds of calendars; monthly and daily.

Suddenly a flash of something familiar caught his eye. Looking up toward the dry erase board Kenshin froze. The hairs on his arms and back of his neck were standing up on end. The words Battosai the Man Slayer were written up on the board over a picture that was taped to it. The picture was of a battlefield, littered with bodies. Under the picture Saito had written; 'A true manslayer wished he weren't one. A true manslayer fought for an ideal. Battosai fought to protect us. He should be welcomed not feared'.

"Sir" A hand was raised somewhere in the front of the class.

Kenshin was having trouble breathing. They taught about his is school's? He had just stopped fighting four months ago. How did that happen?

"I assume you want to know why a murderer should be welcomed and not feared?" Saito starred at the student who nodded. The class watched with interest.

There was nothing that he could say that would take away the blood from Kenshin's hands. There was no way to justify what he did. Even though many different emotions were running threw Kenshin he sat at his desk with his mask on, as if he was zoning out. Saito, a trained professional knew better.

"Who here has heard of Battosai the Man Slayer?" Saito asked. The whole class raised their hands, including Kenshin.

Kenshin was shocked. They all knew who he was.

"Can anybody tell me about him. What are a few things you have heard?" Saito asked. A few timid hands rose, including Kenshin's. Pointing toward Kenshin Saito waited for an answer.

"He killed 824 people. 253 were assassinations." Kenshin whispered.

"That's right. He did. Yes Sano,"

"He's killed so many people and you want us to except him, not fear him?" Sano asked.

"I do. Men that kill are often times lost in the battle and crave the blood, but most wish to try and move on in peace, to try and atone for those sins. Their killings haunt their dreams and memories. They will never be the same again, but they did it anyway. Yes Ryoga"

"How do you know the Battosai isn't a man that was lost in the blood shed?"

Saito smirked. "I know because I fought next to him"

The class gasped.

Kenshin cringed, trying to sink down in his chair far enough to hide behind the person in front of him. Hijime right? Saito Hijime, why didn't he recognize him before?

"What was he like?" a random student asked.

"I will tell you after you tell me what you think he was like. How old, his appearance, the cause he fought for, anything you can tell me. Yes Yuki"

"I think he's over six foot, muscular, and really fast. He would have a monstrous sword with dragons carved into it and he would fight to save the woman of his dreams." The girl dazed off into some romantic daydream of her fantasy Battosai.

Kenshin sweat dropped. That's what they thought of him? Where did she get those ideas?

"Nice try girly" Saito leaned against his desk. "Yutaro" Saito called.

The boy stood up determined. "Battosai just wanted to be stronger. That's what he fought for. No samurai would want to be considered week. He would also be a huge man, in his thirties and quiet." He sat down.

Oh dear god, Kenshin just wanted to hit his head against his desk. They couldn't be serious.

"That's was…interesting. Sano, you give it a shot"

"Ok," thinking for a second he sat back and smiled. "I think he would be an ordinary guy. Being that the war just ended he's probably be no younger than somewhere in his late twenties. I would also have to guess that he is the kind of man who would put everybody's problems on his shoulders so they were able to live their lives in peace, which was what he was fighting for."

Saito clapped. "That was very good Sano."

Kenshin smiled toward the proud Sanosuke.

"Write this down, this will be on the first test"

Kenshin didn't need to write this down. He knew Battosai better than anybody after all. He was curious how much this Saito person knew of him.

"Right now the Battosai is only eighteen years old."

"What?!" that class said at once.

"Yes he was fourteen years old when he killed for the first time." Saito responded.

"How could those government officials allow a fourteen year old kill people?" Sano nearly yelled.

"The Battosai went to them. He lived in a part of the country that saw all of the violence and pain. He went into the army to give the week hope. There he was made an assassin immediately due to his speed, agility, and legendary sword style"

"But still he was only a kid. He couldn't possibly handle something like that, and what about his parents? Where were they?" Yuki nearly cried.

"But he did, and he did it well. He is by far the strongest man, and he had no parents. They died when he was six. After a year of assassinating he came out of the shadows for some unknown reason and fought on the front lines. If it weren't for him we would have lost this country to the renegades. He saved us all. Although he has killed hundreds he is still the man responsible for saving our lives and still was able to keep his sanity. He is however severely depressed and has a problem with self loathing."

Kenshin bit back a growl. Was that bastard taking notes on him during the war or something?

A small hand was raised in the back.

"Yes Tsubame"

"Does he feel sorry?" the girl whispered.

"Yes, he feels guilty. He didn't want to kill and even now wish he didn't have to but to my understanding he gave up the way of killing and it trying to get on with his life."

"Was he hot?" A random girl asked. The class giggled.

Saito smiled. It was all girls thought about. "I heard for many girls that he was considered attractive yes, however I always thought he looked like a girl." The girls' giggled. "I have another question for you. What would you do if you saw Battosai at this very moment?"

Kenshin's heart stopped. He wouldn't…would he?

The class went quiet.

Checking the distance between him and the door he prepared himself to run incase the worse was to happen.

Sano stood up. "I would shake his hand and ask him if he wanted to go to a party. I'm sure he never had time to party like a man where he was."

It turned out that Sano only had one Honors class and that was with Mr. Saito. The rest were his normal senior ones, so Kenshin was sitting in the back of the class, next to the window once again, but this time alone.

Being that he was the first student in there he watch the entire class pore in at one time talking with one another like they had known each other for year; which they probably did. He was the only new person there, besides the freshmen. A tall man in black cargo pants and a blue shirt walked in, at the back of the mob. Kenshin eyed the tall man as he made his way to sit in the back row next to Kenshin. It was after all the only seat not taken.

"Aoshi" the man said, looking toward the teacher who had just walked in.

"Kenshin" He replied back. A sense of understanding was reached between the two.

"Good morning class" The teacher broke Kenshin from his train of thought. The woman in front of the room was indeed beautiful and held a certain level of elegance that proved her superiority towards just about everybody in that room. It wasn't as if she was trying to be egotistical, it was confidence. "My name is Ukiyo. Please get out a notebook and a pencil and we will start."

Everybody did so.

The woman's soft hypnotic voice started up once again. "I want you to write your name and a list of ten things about yourself. Be honest. You will be sharing two of the ten things with the person next to you, so try not to make those embarrassing or sexual." The girls giggled. "When you are finished you are to tell the person next you. They are to take the two you choose, put their selves in your shoes and write a story about it. It will be due in two days."

Looking down at his paper he couldn't think of anything to writing that didn't have to do with death or fighting. Looking out the window for inspiration he watched a class running around the track. A student, who obviously wasn't one for running, had fallen on the track. Everybody around her had passed her by, not taking a second glance, until one girl stopped. She had bent down to see if the girl lying on the track crying was ok. After a few minutes and being ignored by both the students and the teacher, the girl picked up the one that fell in a bridal style and headed for the nurses office, or so he assumed. He couldn't see either of the girls. But the one that helped the fallen girl caught his interest. Not only did she stop when no one else did but she was strong enough to carry another girl by herself to the nurse's office.

The other thing that caught his eyes was the silky black hair that shone in the sun. Her hair was held back in a high ponytail by a blue ribbon. It really was something.

He wondered for a split second what it would belike to run his fingers threw her hair until he realized what he had thought.

Smacking himself mentally he reminded himself that a girl like that wouldn't like a boy like him and even if for some unknown reason she did, he didn't deserve her.

The third Class was strange and pointless. He was never going to use chemistry in real life and here he was taking an advanced chemistry class. The only good thing about the class was the lecherous old man. Listening to him and watching the crazy things he does was entertaining. Okina actually got a small laugh out of the quiet Red head, but that was over now. He was on his way to some club. His stupid paper didn't say, which to him meant something bad. This better not be some lame attempt at trying to make him socialize.

Opening the Gym doors he stopped when all ten heads in the room turned toward him. His mask up once again.

"You must be Himura" Mrs. Hitomi smiled. Seeing the distress in Kenshin eyes she smiled brighter. "Don't worry you are not late. Come and join us, we are all here now"

They were all sitting on the floor of the middle of the gym facing the teacher who had a tripod a large pad of paper resting on it. Kenshin sat in the back of the group…that seemed to be all girls with the exception of Sano who was smiling widely at the backside of some girl who was bending over to whisper in the ear to one of her friends.

"Sayo, please pay attention"

Sitting back down Sano frowned.

"It is ok Sayo, just try to remember for next time and Sano, please try to focus on something other than Sayo."

The girls giggled, while Kenshin smiled.

"Now now girls, its time to go over the plans for the year." Lifting up the front sheet of paper a list was written on the sheet below. "As you can see, we have plenty to do this year. We have the homecoming rally, four different dances, including Senior Ball, and many different small things."

A hand rose by a girl that Kenshin couldn't see.

"Do we get discounts on tickets" the voice was sweat and alluring.

Leaning to the side he caught a glimpse of the same blue ribbon from earlier. Trying to lean the other way he wasn't able to see her face, just the ribbon.

"Yes we will Kaoru" the teacher said.

Kaoru, her name was Kaoru. So befitting.

Leaning back and forth, still not managing to see anything he saw the clearest sapphire eyes he had ever seen. Then there was a bright red blush, a turning of the head, the blue ribbon, and then she was gone. Hiding behind a friend no doubt.

"Kenshin what do you think?" the teacher called on him. Kenshin looked up at the teacher not sure of what to say. He wasn't paying any attention. "Its ok Kenshin, this is your first time here. Just raise your hand if you have any ideas."

Kenshin nodded. Ideas? Ideas for what? Looking over at the board he felt the sudden uncontrollable urge to track down Katsura and beat him with the reverse bladed sword. He was on some kind of Homecoming Comity.

Kenshin was sitting at his desk looking in his planner when Sano burst threw the door, throwing his backpack on the bed. "Hey buddy, how's the first day? Not to rough on you huh? Man I'm tired. Mr. Kuno is rough this year. I wonder what climbed up his butt and died." He walked over behind Kenshin and peaked over his shoulder at Kenshin's planner. It was open to the current day where Kenshin had his homework written down. "Man, you have some homework, you must have picked hard classes. Not the greatest idea."

"I did not choose the classes" Kenshin read the assignments one more time before closing the book and reaching for his notebooks. He was not one to fail at anything. Nothing short of perfect will do, besides Hiko would kill him if he got anything less than a B.

"What classes are you taking? Besides the three classes that we have together, I have theatre, physics, and short stories."

Turning around in his computer chair, Kenshin faced Sano. "Advanced Literature, advanced Chemistry, Advanced History of Fighting, GIY art, P.E, and the club."

"Yes the club" Sano became to daydream. "So what homework do you have? Nothing to bad right?"

"A paper on my dreams tonight, A drawing of a person who brings out emotions in me, a chemistry packet, and a list of ideas for homecoming and Senior ball."

"Wow man, that isn't all due tomorrow is it?"

"No, in two days"

Sano smiled evilly. "Then you wouldn't mind hanging out tonight."

Kenshin looked back at his closed planner. Going out? He didn't hang out. He liked the shadows. He wasn't ready. NO, there was no way he was ready just yet. Turning back toward Sano to decline he was cut short.

"Aww you can't say no. The little missy wasn't to meat you"

Kenshin looked at him funny. Apparently he had missed the memo explaining who little missy was.

"I'm not kidding you, she was stealing glances at you during the club thing today and after class she asked me about you. When I told her that you were my roommate she asked me if I needed help studying." Sano laughed. "I tell ya Kenshin, I think she likes ya."

Kenshin didn't care too much. It was some girl having a crush on him. Not the first or last time. Giving Sano the, 'I'm still not going look' Sano pleaded.

"Come on Kenshin. The little missy will be upset if you don't come."

DAMN IT, how the hell did he get himself stuck in these situations?


	3. Chapter 3

Great, just great! He was in a car with Sanosuke, driving at breakneck speeds, toward some place they hung out constantly. There were going to be people, lots of people. People all around, laughing, touching. Kenshin's hands inched toward the car door preparing to jump out when he heard a click noise.

"Thought you'd get away didn't ya? Luckily for me I have child safety locks." Sano smiled as if he accomplished something of great significance. "You know when I called the little missy she started giggling non stop into the phone. Last time she did that she won the female kendo finals."

Kendo finals? A woman sword wielder? That wasn't all that common, or at least he thought so. There had to be enough to at least compete against each other.

"You'll like the place that we are going and Misao is bringing the best pizza around."

"Pizza?" Kenshin asked.

"You don't know what pizza is? Man where the hell have you been, on some mountain somewhere?"

Close!

"Its tastes really good, but not too good for your insides. Italian. Just wait. Oh and before I forget don't EVER eat anything that the little missy cooks. You'll be sorry!"

That didn't sound promising.

"You don't talk much do you?" Sano turned around the corner and parked in the parking lot, not stopping or slowing down until they were in the parking spot.

Kenshin just looked at the dashboard. Just a moment longer and he could have sworn it would have ignited into flames.

"You know, I know we only just met this morning, but you could tell me anything. I'm always here for my buddies. Now lets get out of this car and chow down on some delicious food before this sentimental crap destroyed my brain."

Kenshin smiled, wanting to comment on Sano and his brain.

"Don't say it!" Sano glared.

Exiting the car Kenshin was surprised to see that they had indeed gone to a park. A large deserted park, with a playground and multiple sport fields. The sun had long since set so multiple street lamps had been turned on illuminating the playground and swings. This was where they hung out?

"Come on Kenshin, or we'll miss the fun" Sano winked heading off in the direction of the playground. A picnic table that had been cleverly placed in the middle of the swing, playground, jungle gym, and what looked like some kind of toddler playground, had a gazebo.

Following Sano he eyed his surroundings. He didn't like being in a place like this. Enemies could be lurking anywhere. This place was very dark and the closest neighborhood wasn't within screaming range. Not to mention he didn't bring a weapon. What was he going to do if they were attacked?

Kenshin froze in mid step. He was in Tokyo. There was no war going on anymore. He needed to stop being so uneasy.

Finally making it to the table he sat across from Sano, who looked somewhat please with himself. This must have been the first time he was early. Maybe this was the first time he was anything but late.

"Sano" A young woman came running from what looked like a field. Where the hell did that girl come from?

"Hey Misao" Sano smiled.

The girl placed the pizza down on the picnic table before hugging Sano. Turning toward the new face Misao smiled. Her green eyes flaring with mischief. Her long dark hair braided down her back.

Kenshin swallowed. Something about this girl made hid uneasy. Maybe she was a spy sent out to find his weakness. Mentally smacking himself he smiled back at Misao. It was a small smile, but one at that.

"Hello Kenshin, how are you?" energy flowed from the girl is waves.

Kenshin didn't like how this girl seemed to know him. Maybe she was spy.

"Relax Kenshin." Sano smiled reassuring. "She is Kaoru's roommate. I'm sure she was told about you"

Misao nodded. "That and Lord Aoshi said a new guy was in one of his classes."

"Lord?" Kenshin's eyebrow rose. Was she that obsessed with that guy that she considered him her Lord?

"Yep Lord Aoshi. He is the leader of the Oniwaban group. The greatest leader in the history of Japan." Misao started to laugh like a maniac.

"Ignore her" Sano leaned forward. "She has is bad for the ice man. I'm almost positive that he had it bad for her too. He may not show his emotions but it kind of obvious."

Kenshin nodded. Looking around he studies the playground and swings. He had never been at a park before, at least not that he could remember.

"You wanna go play?" Sano asked, like it was nothing.  
Kenshin didn't get it. A park and 'playing' was considered a past time for children and he defiantly wasn't a child. How could Sano think it was ok?

"Kenshin its ok" Sano started. "I play out there all the time. Why don't you try the swings? You never know, you may have a little fun"

In all honestly, Kenshin wanted to go, but something was stopping him. Was it his years of training? Was it the voice in side of his head telling him not to be a pussy? Was it the screams of his victims? He didn't deserve to have fun. He deserved a horrible fate that the gods just didn't seem willing to give him. They were waiting until he was happy then they were going to take everything from him. He knew it. He could feel it.

"Kenshin, I don't know what caused you to be this way but no one deserves to beat themselves up as much as you do, unless you were a rapist…or maybe if you murdered people just because you enjoyed it." Sano thought about it for a few moments. "Yeah that's about it. Look, I know you feel bad for whatever it is that you did and being sent to this school for your senior year, it had to be bad, but not unforgivable. No one is accepted there if they are considered monsters. NOW GET OVER IT AND GET YOUR ASS ON THE SWINGS!!" Sano stood while pointed at the swings.

Kenshin just stared at him as if it didn't have an affect, when in reality it did. Standing, he made his way toward the swings. He would do it, but just because Sano wanted him to so badly. Yes, that was the reason.

Sano sat down again watching Kenshin sit on the swing cautiously. He nearly laughed when Kenshin pushed off and nearly fell off. It didn't take long to figure out.

"Sano" Misao smoke quietly, while staring sadly at Kenshin. "Has he really not been on a swing before?"

Sano nodded. "I don't think he was aloud to be a child. When the bastard Saito told me that I would be having a roommate he made it very clear not to mess with him or it would turn out bad. This was supposedly for the good of Japan, whatever that means."  
"So in other words, they want Kenshin to socialize and somehow it will be good for Japan in some way. Why would the mental state of one teenage boy be important to Japan's well-being?" Misao sat down next to Sano, keeping her eyes on Kenshin. Even though there was an emotional mask up on his face, Misao was able to see the sparkle in Kenshin's eyes. He was happy sitting on that swing. "We need to help him," She whispered.

"That's why I brought him. Besides, no one is better at breaking anybody in than the little missy" Sano frowned thinking of embarrassing situations from the past.

Misao giggled.

Off in the distance Kenshin was happy swinging back and forth. As a matter of fact he was so happy he didn't feel the presence sneaking up on the group.

"Hey guys, what' up" A familiar blue eyes girl sat down, placing a bag full of canned soda on the picnic table.

"Nothing much, Kenshin is swinging on the swings. I wouldn't bug him right now though. He's having fun by himself." Nudged his head toward Kenshin.

Kaoru looked at Sano strangely.

"Kaoru, we need to help Kenshin" Misao smiled sadly.

Kaoru panicked for a second. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt? Is somebody bullying him?"

"No Kaoru, its much worse" Misao cringed at the look on Kaoru's face. "We are not sure of what happened exactly, but Kenshin had never been in the real world. He had never been able to be a kid. This is his first time swinging"

"And he's never even heard of pizza" Sano added in.

All three watched Kenshin swing. His eyes were now closed.

"But why?" Kaoru asked. That just wasn't right.

Sano sighed. "Maybe he was abused."

"What makes to say that?" Misao questioned.

Sano closed his eyes; thoughts of the shower flooded his mind. "I have my reasons."

There was a moment of silence before Kaoru started to move.

"Where are you going?" Misao asked.

"Where else, I'm going to go swing too"

Kenshin was too oblivious to everything around him. The feel of the wind in his face was soothing. He almost felt free. Is this why people loved to swing?

"Hi"

Kenshin nearly fell of the swing. He didn't even notice the person until she started talking. Stupid swing was a distraction.

Wait, girl?

"I'm sorry, it didn't mean to scare you" Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin just stared. It was dark out but he was still able to see her face. She was gorgeous. He knew that she wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, but she has a presence like no other, that magnified her beauty one hundred fold.

"You're Kenshin right?"

His voice was gone. There was no hope in finding it now. Her dark hair blew in a light breeze. The infamous blue ribbon blowing along side her hair. The small amount of light shining from the streetlamps illuminated her face just enough to make out, but still leaving some of it to mystery. Her gorgeous sapphire eyes shone. They seemed to take in all of the light and reflect her own. Looking into them you could read ever emotion she felt. She allowed herself to be an open book.

"Are you ok? You're started to blush?" Kaoru became worried. She hoped he wasn't coming down with a fever.

Kenshin's eyes widened. He was blushing. Or dear god he was blushing. He became too worried about his blush and making it go away that he didn't notice his emotional mask slip.

Kaoru gasped. There was so much pain and loneliness in those eyes. What happened to him?

He closed his eyes.

Her gasp woke him up. That had never happened before. What was up with this girl? He was afraid to look into her eyes again. He knew that she saw his pain. Pity was the last thing he needed right now. Slowly making eye contact with her he nearly gasped, knocking down his mask once again. She was smiling at him, admiration glowing in her eyes.

She admired him? Why? He didn't deserve that.

"You know Kenshin" Kaoru turned to look straight ahead, she began to swing. "I have learned something very important, do you want to know what it is?"

Kenshin nodded before he turned and started to swing as well. He had no idea what this girl was up to. She was unpredictable…and amazing.

(I, being the author, live by this rule) "I learned that if you don't allow yourself to heal after something bad happens, whether it was your fault or not, you wont be in any condition to face the next obstacle in your life. It would be foolish to think that after you get over something nothing but a field of wildflowers awaits you or to dwell on it too long. There will always be things in your way trying to harm you; it is your job to face them, to show them they can't control you. If you don't they will start to pile up on you until you can no longer move."

Kenshin, for the first time in since before he could remember, felt tears in his eyes. He didn't let them fall, nor did he allow Kaoru to see them, but they were still there. She wasn't feeling sorry for him. She was trying to help. What he didn't get was why what she said affected him too much. Many people had tried to help him in the past but he shut them all out. Did one-day attending high school soften him up that much? No! She spoke from her heart. A heart that only knows giving. A heart that knows no greed. Her heart was pure and she was sitting next to him on the swings, telling him something that obviously meant a lot to her.

Kaoru giggled. "I know it sounds strange but it is what I believe in. All it took was to remember that and everything seemed much easier, but don't go around telling people about that. I never even told Misao. It will be our secret ok?" Kaoru smiled.

His heart started to beat as his blood heated. A blush rose to his cheeks as his mind ran thought of tackling her to the ground and kissing her silly. Good thing it was dark out.

Lusting after somebody was something he forbade himself from doing. After the incident with his wife, another woman was not aloud; it had only been three years after all, but this woman. He had met hundreds of woman during his missions, and yet not one of them sparked as much interest as this one.

"Hey Kenshin?" Kaoru snapped Kenshin from his thoughts once again. "I was wondering something. More of a favor actually." She blushed, rubbing her hands together.

Kenshin stared at her waiting.

"Well its more like two things. First there is a dance on Friday, and I need a…date. I was wondering what wondering if you wanted to go with me" She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Dear god, what had she done? She had just embarrassed herself in front of the new guy. The hot new guy with the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen.

"Is a dance similar to a ball?" Kenshin asked. Quietly. It was a stupid question he knew, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't agreeing to be in some show or something.

Kaoru smiled. "Have you been to many balls?"

Kenshin nodded. "A few"

Kaoru was so happy she nearly jumped from her skin. He was talking to her, and seemed interested in the dance. There was hope for them after all.

She remembered when she first saw him. She was looking out her window from the dorm and watched him walk around the buildings reading the plaques. At first she mistook him for a female, but when she caught a closer glimpse of his face her breath was taken from her. If she was down there she wouldn't have been responsible for her actions, and she was a innocent virgin.

"A dance is like a ball, just will less formality and younger age group"

Kenshin smiled slightly. "You take escorts to these?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, and I am requesting to go as your escort."

Kenshin wasn't expecting that. He forgot that stupid dance was on Friday from the comity/class/club he was in earlier. "I do not have anything to wear"

"Its casual. Jeans and a T-shirt are acceptable." Her heart was started to speed up faster. Was he going to say no? Was he playing with her?

"Then I accept Miss Kaoru"

Kaoru was so happy she leapt up and hugged Kenshin before realizing what she did. She felt his body stiffen under her. Backing up slowly her wide eyes met his. A blush reached both of their cheeks before Kaoru broke the tension. "I will…see you later." With that she turned around, sat at the picnic table, and buried her flushed face in her arms.

Kenshin smiled. It wasn't a small smile nor was it by any means large, but it was there. A smile that showed how content he was at that moment. All thanks to the kind heart of one Miss Kaoru Kamija.

&&&&&&&&&&&&(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You so have a crush on him" Misao giggled once there had made it back to their rooms. She was currently in the process of stripping down and dressing in her nightclothes. "You can't deny it."

Kaoru, who happened to be face first in a pillow turned her head to smile at Misao, who was dressed in a rubber ducky Pajamas. "I wont deny it. I do have a little crush on him"  
"Little my ass! It was love at first sight, admit it" Misao pointed her finger in a demanded sort of way.

Kaoru giggled.  
Misao's sparkled "I KNEW IT!" She leapt onto Kaoru's bed, causing her to giggle even more. "So what now?"

Kaoru sighed. "I romance him."

Misao giggled. "Romance him? That will take ages. He's such a recluse there will be now way you could crack him before graduation."

Kaoru glared. "Is that a challenge?"

Shaking her head she placed her hands in Kaoru's. "Would you be willing to…"

"MISAO!!" Kaoru ripped her hands away. "I am not a whore. I will not throw myself at a man." Kaoru looked in the mirror she hung up on her closet door. "Even if he's really handsome, kind, and mysterious…oh man" Kaoru whined.

"Kaoru, there is only one thing to do." Misao smiled devilishly.

Kaoru flinched.

"You need to seduce him"

Kaoru blushed. She may be attracted to the man, and it he kissed her she would completely give into him, but still. Shaking her head she felt a head ached coming on.

Hiko sat in his office. It was the second day of school and he already had four students with detention for a week. Freshmen of course. After three days of detention they wont do it again. His detention didn't have the students sit around for an hour; they had to perform hard labor. They had to run, dig, climb, build, and clean. It was hard work and Hiko took pride in making sure it was so. Before he came here the students were given a slap on the hand and sent back to class. Like hell that was going to happen after he took over.

His thoughts changes suddenly onto his apprentice. He had been a mere month away from mastering Hiten Mitsarugi style and he left. His apprentice abandoned him and returned depressed and scarred in more ways than that one on his face.

In all honesty he was happy to hear that Kenshin was to be going to high school his senior year with him. It meant quite a bit to Hiko. This way Kenshin would not only socialize, but graduate and go to collage. He would be able to build a life for himself. To live without being the Battosai.

It was Katsura's way of trying to mend the heart and soul of the boy he nearly destroyed.


	4. Chapter 4

The first few classes of what was now the third day of school were the same as the other days. For some reason the Battosai always come up in at least one of the classes. He was famous.

It was irritating really. No one was even supposed to know of his existence and here he was, not even four months after his reassignment he was being taught about in history, art, and English classes.

He had found out quite a bit in the first three days. First the freshmen and sophomores didn't live on campus. They were considered too young and foolish to be aloud to live on their own, which was what they did. It was like a collage.

Second, Kaoru was a sixteen-year-old senior. She had worked hard and skipped a grade.

Third, the staff knew everything about every student. There were extended files in Hiko's office.

Fourth, he in the eye of every girl on campus. The amusing apart to that was that every time a girl tried to hang on him or ask him out…even flirt slightly, Kaoru was there; ready to smash some heads in. She claimed she did it because she didn't like the girl, but Kenshin knew better. After all it was part of his training to be in tune to peoples feelings; such as lust, jealousy, and protectiveness. That girl had a crush on him…

…and he on her.

He couldn't deny it. That girl had captivated him. He hadn't felt this way since his late wife, and even then it took time. With in three days Kenshin felt himself falling hard for the girl. He wanted her. He loved everything about her. He was not able to find a fault, unless you could the self-sacrificing thing. At least she was brave.

It was once again that homecoming comity class thing. He really didn't like having to be creative and plan events and parties for the school. He would have dropped the class right then if it weren't for Kaoru.

Groups of three settled around the Gym talking about different designs and themes. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano were lucky enough to get to sit at a table. Everybody else sat on the floor or the bleachers.

After a half an hour of talking and a red-faced Kenshin, Sano sat back and watched them. Ever time Kaoru had leaned over Kenshin to look at what Sano wrote on his paper she either brushed the back of the pencil across his nether regions or knee and she did it pretending like she didn't know she was doing it. Sano knew better though. While Kenshin stiffened and tried to contain himself, changed positions constantly to escape the torture, a blushed covered her face momentarily before she fought it back.

This wasn't like Kaoru.

Watching her lean over again, pencil in mouth this time, she rested her hand high on Kenshin's thigh for 'support'.

He tried his very best not to laugh, he did, and it was killing him inside. Kaoru was deliberately torturing Kenshin. She liked him, and by the desperation in which she is going about it, she wanted him, and she wanted him now. No doubt that if she had a little bit more balls and an empty room she would have taken Kenshin by now, but she was a sweet innocent angel. What the hell happened?

Her hand disappeared once again under the table, while she read the paper in front of her, writing down notes with her free hand. Kenshin's face was redder than his hair. Whatever Kaoru just did, it was the topper on the cake.

The bell rang.

Class was over now and Kaoru disappeared without a trace leaving a laughing Sano and a blushing Kenshin. Sano waited for Kenshin to be able to move again before they left for P.E.

Misao was sitting at her desk in her dorm, a thesaurus in hand and a pencil in the other. Papers spread across the desk along with what looked like a highlighter and a red pen.

Cursing to no one in particular Misao threw the book across the room until it hit the door to the bathroom and fell to the floor. "Damn words and their double meanings" Misao grabbed her red pen and scribbled out a word then wrote one above her scribbles.

Suddenly the phone range.

"Hello" Misao answered paying more attention to the papers on her desk than the rooster on the phone.

"Hey Misao, Kaoru's not there is she?" Sano was trying not to laugh.

"No, she left a few minutes ago. Said something about family and anniversary." Misao scribbled another word out.

"Good"

Misao stopped. Sano had something up his sleeve.

"Did Kaoru tell you about class today?" Sano started to snicker.

Misao's eyebrows rose. "No" It must have been something embarrassing indeed if Kaoru didn't tell her.

"She didn't huh? Didn't mention a thing?" He was enjoying this for some odd reason.

"No. Does it have to do with hhhiimmmuuurrraaa" Misao giggled, joking of course.

"Why yes is does" Sano seemed a little too enthusiastic.

"Oh my god what happened?" Misao dropped her pen and focused all her attention on the phone.

"Well, nothing much, except torturing Kenshin with bold sexual banter."

"Excuse me? Kaoru? My Kaoru? The one who is afraid of a mans touch?" Misao was in shock. She was so afraid of a man's touch that it took her nearly a whole school year to allow Sano to hug her.

"Yep, you should have seen it Misao. She even placed her hand on his upper thigh. I didn't know the boy could blush. There was even one point where I couldn't see what her hands were doing and Kenshin turned redder than his hair. It was strange I tell ya" Sano was laughing rather hard at that point.

Misao starred at the computer screen in front of her in udder shock. Kaoru did that? "She did it. I didn't think she would do it" Misao whispered before she broke out into what sounded like manic laughing over the phone.

Starring at the phone like it was about to eat him Sano slowly place it back to his ear. "M-Misao?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sano, its just that, I didn't think she would do it" Misao's laughing started to die down.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing much. She told me she really like Kenshin but didn't think she was able to get past his emotionless self. Then we got on the topic of how I got Aoshi to open up to me." Misao smiled. "I can remember it now. The skimpy outfits, the accidental touching, licking his hand when I dropped a piece of food on it. Those little sexual advances drove Lord Aoshi so crazy he gave it to me after two weeks of trying."

Sano laughed. "Really now, well apparently Kaoru is trying to same methods, but it is having a rather stronger effect on Kenshin"

"I don't know Lord Aoshi-"

"No Misao" Sano interrupted. "His eyes, they changed color. They were always a hard blue or a purple when he was in a better mood, but when she was 'touching' him his eyes turned gold and he had squeezed his fists so tight he drew blood on his palms."

Misao giggled slightly. "Well then it looks like I need to have a talk with Kaoru when she gets home"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kenshin lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. He had slept for a few minutes but had erotic dreams of Kaoru for the second time that night. Why did that stupid girl have to do that? Now he couldn't sleep. If he weren't so tired he would march over there right now and punish her.

Kenshin grinned evilly.

Slapping himself mentally once again he turned toward his side, to see a lump of Sano sleeping soundlessly in the next bed. He was sure Sagara saw what Kaoru did today. It was obvious by his reaction that neither of them expected her to do that. He may have known her for three days, but her soul was pure. Even today while she tortured him her soul reeked of purity. She was inexperience, shy, determined, and nervous, but she did it anyway.

He was never one to give into his desires, and he wasn't about to now. Besides, as soon as she figures out who he is, she wont want him anymore. He was a manslayer. The best in over one hundred and fifty years. He has slaughtered hundreds. Blood stained his hand, hands that will never touch Kaoru.

Kaoru couldn't believe it. Sano saw her. He knew what she was trying to do.

Her face had been red last night when Misao had informed her of her mistakes. It had been red throughout her 'shameless' dreams, and had been red since she woke up. She had no idea what came over her yesterday, but she had to admit she liked it.

She liked having the power of Kenshin. It was obvious he at least lusted for her, which was ok. She was willing to give her virginity, or what was left of it, to him if he wanted it, even if he didn't want to pursue anything. She knew from most of the experiences of other girls that your first time is NEVER as special as they say it is or should be. You'd be lucky it a year later you didn't regret it.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't want to act like a whore and just have sex with a man just to loose her virginity, but she wanted it to be with somebody she could have a future with. There were so many consequences to doing it. Who better to choose than a man that wasn't just gorgeous, mysterious, and kind, but one she felt herself falling for ever second they had been together.

She had never felt this way before and hopped to god he felt the same way, or she made an ass of herself, which brought her back to her current problem. She was walking to the class she shared with Kenshin and her face was still wearing the blush. She couldn't face him after what she did. Maybe she could go back to her dorm sick until she could think of a plan.

NO! She wasn't a coward. She did something she hadn't done before and now she must suffer the consequences.

Walking into the Gym, her head held high, she made her way to her normal seat, only to find no Kenshin. Where the hell was he?

Sitting down, somewhat disappointed yet feeling a great weight lift from her shoulders she looked at Sano expectantly.

"He isn't here today Kaoru, he was…ill!" Sano tried not to laugh. If only he could tell her what he meant by ill.

"Oh, is it serious?" Kaoru frowned.

Sano laughed. "No, not serious. Just something that needs time."

Kaoru was worried; Sano could see it.

"Don't worry little missy," He wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "He'll be back tomorrow"

Kaoru nodded, a little confused. There was something Sano wasn't telling her, and something told her she didn't want to know what it was.

Kenshin stood in the bathroom of his dorm, glaring into the mirror; nothing but a towel around his waist. The cold water he had just drenched himself in didn't do anything to burry the lust he felt in his veins.

NO it wasn't just lust, but need.

He had only known Kaoru for four days and yet he felt as if he needed to see her all the time. He knew he was crazy but she was slowly putting the piece back together in his head.

HE LIKED THOSE OUT OF PLACE THANK YOU!!

He had destroyed the lives of so many. He didn't deserve to have his sanity or the hope of ever living normal and Kaoru was destroying that. She was giving him hope, and once again the need to share his bed with somebody. How could she do this in four days?

What should he do? Denying her would destroy his mind completely, or at least he felt it would, and giving into her would give him a false hope, or even the peace he didn't deserve.

Pease, how he missed it. In all honesty he had very few memories of what it was like to be at peace, after all he was merely five or so last time he felt it, but he knew he wanted it again.

Kaoru entered his mind once again. Her beautiful eyes and wondrous smile…and the way her hands brushed up against his…

…damn you Kaoru…you veil temptress!

He turned around toward the showers for the third time.

Hiko sat in his apprentice's room waiting. School was out in twenty minutes and Kenshin had yet to exit the bathrooms. That was over an hour and a half of doing whatever it was that he was doing.

Hiko smiled. He knew his apprentice. He also heard the rumors of Kaoru's actions the day before. Even before Kenshin had left for the military he was never very good around woman. The infamous nosebleeds or nervous laughter would start. It was slightly different now, he didn't show his weakness' so much, but no doubt he still blushed.

That's right, he still wasn't good with women, but there was one major difference now. He feared them. It wasn't like before when he was afraid of the passions women promised; he didn't want to hurt anybody.

Yes Hiko knew about his apprentice's deceased wife. It was a rule there. He must know everything there is to know about the students attending incase of an emergency and in Kenshin's case it was. He knew what it was like to loose a loved one, but taking their life with your own hands was something different, not to mention the hundreds of other lives that were taken.

Kaoru Kamija was a godsend. He knew about her past as well. She should be a tormented souls but for some reason her good side had taken over and her innocence flourished instead. She was an interesting character, that Kamija. She was good for his apprentice. She held a strength and stubbornness that surpassed even Kenshin's.

The door opened and a very wet looking Kenshin walked in.

He walked around the room getting dressed like he didn't even see his Master sitting on his bed.

Hiko smiled. Kenshin was annoyed. "Get dressed Idiot apprentice"

Kenshin eyed him; he wasn't in the mood today. "For what?" Kenshin snapped.

Hiko laughed. "Well, somebody has their panties in a twist. Just get dressed and stop asking questions."

Kenshin stopped and glared at him. It was obvious that he wasn't going to budge until he knew why he needed to get dressed so badly.

"I'm taking you shopping. You have five minutes before I want you in my car. I would hurry if I were you, my car is a four minutes away." Hiko headed for the door.

"Hey do I need to go shopping?" Kenshin was indeed shocked. Since when did his master like to shop?

"You need food you idiot" opening the door he spat before he closed the door again. "And you need something appropriate to wear on you date with Kaoru"

Kenshin sighed. Why wasn't he surprised? His master new everything, even before the people that were involved new.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During the small break between second and third period, Kaoru liked to sit on the bench nearest her dorm and read a book of some kind. It was now Friday, less that twelve hours until the dance, and she was sitting on a bench reading a book. Actually she was starring at the words mindlessly thinking of a redheaded hottie that captured her heart.

She sighed.

It was hopeless. If he wasn't around him her heart ached but when he was around him her body ached. Her heart was screaming for him while her mind was trying to lock away her feelings and now her dreams were that of a questionable stature.

What the hell was she supposed to do?

Kiss him. She really wanted to kiss him, but would he hurt her?

Closing her book she forced her body from hitting herself in the head with it.

She couldn't go around being afraid of love, or lust. So she had a bad experience, and it was natural for her to be afraid, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't face her fears and go for it when she found the right man, and she believe she did.

It was strange really. Today was the fifth day since they had met and she had already fallen for him. Wasn't there some rule against that?

No, most likely not. Alls fair in love and war.

So what should she do now? Continue the seducing or start trying to romance him? Either way she had to help him fight his inner demons or he will never allow himself to be happy.

Even if he didn't like her more than a friend she would still try to save his soul. She couldn't allow a person such as him to live the rest of his life with the amount of grief he had within his body.

Suddenly a bouquet of Lilies blocked her vision. Taking it from the stranger she looked over the flowers to find the man face starring back at her, amusement in his eyes, his lavender eyes.

"Kenshin?" She smiled. Looking down at the flowers she smelled then. The aroma soothed her immediately.

"You never told me what time to meat you at your dorm." Kenshin smiled, "that and I wanted to give you a foreshadow of the wonderful evening we will have together, that I did"

What the hell? 'that I did' Why was he in such a good mood, and why was he being somewhat open with her.

"Is there something wrong Miss Kaoru." His lavender eyes searched her sapphire ones. God he loved those eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine Kenshin" A blush made its way across her cheeks. "Thank you for the flowers. They were unexpected but not unappreciated"

"I'm glad you like them, that I am" He held his hand out toward Kaoru, "May I escort you to your next class?"

Kaoru couldn't believe it. His eyes! Something happened last night. He looked as if he had reached some kind of clarity. Like the world make sense to him once again, and he appeared to be openly pursuing her.

She kind of liked it.

"What time would you like me to pick you up Miss Kaoru" Kenshin asked.

Miss Kaoru? "Kenshin just call me Kaoru please and you can come by my room at four thirty."

Four thirty? Kenshin nodded somewhat confused. "The dance starts at seven and it's a two minute walk to the Gym. Why do you want me to pick you up so early?"

Kaoru blushed. "I rented a movie called 'Lucky Number Sleven' I thought you might want to watch it will me. It's supposed to be really good"

Kenshin's face started to turn a reddish tint but he fought it back. "Of course, I would love to watch it with you"

Kaoru smiled happily. They walked toward Kaoru next class, a small bounce in the girls walk.


End file.
